International Highschool for Countries!
by HetaliaFreak9001
Summary: Hi, I'm Alysa Evans, representitive of Antarctica. Today, I'll be starting the International Highschool for Countries. Wish me luck! I'll sure need it...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright I'm not quite sure where this story is going, but I'll figure it out as I go ^.^ Enjoy!

Looking out of the taxi's window, I see the lush fields and bright blue skies of rural New York. '_It's very different from my homeland...' _I think to myself. September at my house is considered the end of winter-time. The trip here was long and expensive, I had to call Big brother New Zealand to send an airplane over so I could come here. New Zealand isn't actually my real big brother, but he's just like one to me. To be honest, I have no family whatsoever. But I don't mind though, because I have my baby Emperor Penguin, Lulu, to keep me company.

The halt of the obnoxiously yellow car brought me back to my senses as the rather large man got out and began to unload my luggage. With Lulu behind me, I got out, taking it all in. The boarding-school was a large Victorian-styled castle with a large stone pathway leading up to it's magnificent wooden doors. In the middle of the pathway was a beautiful fountain with a statue of the world on the top. "Wow..." I mumbled, open jawed, while I made a mental note in my head to thank Big brother for paying for this.

The taxi driver plopped my luggage onto the sidewalk and held out his hand expectantly. "Wha-oh" I dug into my pocket and took out enough money to cover the fare and the tip. I thanked him and gave him my recently acquired American-money. _'We don't even have money in Antarctica...'  
><em>He drove off as I started walking towards the entrance with my luggage in tow. Lulu quickly waddled after me, squawking in protest of my fast pace. I passed the fountain, but not before tossing a coin called a "penny" into the water of the structure. _'Please let me make friends and do well this school year'_ I wished.

Not too long after, I reached the doors of the building. I struggled to open the over sized door, but once I did I walked inside, closing the door. I spotted a stone counter with a woman behind it. "That must be where I check in..." I figured and headed towards it. At this point Lulu had jumped onto my suitcase and I groaned at the gain of weight I was pulling with my right hand.

"Hi, you must be the new student Alysa Evans, correct?" The woman asked and I nodded. "Good, we were expecting you to be here about now. Welcome to The International High school for Countries. You're room number is 25 in the female dorm. The school's Student President will escort you." She gestured to a blonde man with striking green eyes and..._'OH MY GOD, his eyebrows are f*cking HUGE!'_ My eyes widened.

"...Your books and supplies are in your dorm room. You may come here if you have any problems!" She finished while smiling.  
>"Is there a problem ?" Mr. Eyebrows asked while raising one of his abnormally large eyebrows.<p>

"Huh? O-oh, no. Sorry," I looked down, blushing. How could you blame me? I've never seen anyone with eyebrows like that...

"Well, then we shall be on our way" He said as he walked forward. I nodded and caught up with him. "I'm Arthur Kirkland, representative of the United Kingdom, by the way." 

"Oh? Well nice to meet you, A-arthur..." I said politely. Why the hell do I have to be so shy? We exited the building and I followed Arthur toward A a group of buildings. 

"...So Alysa, you are the Representative of Antarctica, right? What is you're home like?" He asked, probably to cease the silence between us. 

"Hmm, it's really cold, but once you get over that, it's quite beautiful. I sometimes get bored but teaching Lulu how to hunt is fun." 

"Really? How old is she?" Arthur questioned. Lulu squawked, and loudly I must say. 

"Um, Lulu's a he," I corrected "but he's 65 days old." Lulu seemed to agree by nodding his head enthusiastically and giving a squawk of approval.

"Oh! I'm sorry, it's simply that Lulu is thought of as a female name..." he apologized somewhat awkwardly. 

"Ah, no problem. It happens all the time." I said as we finally arrived at the girls' dorm. 

"Well this is as far as I am allowed to go. Room 25 is on the second floor. Good luck with your classes, Alysa!" he said as I entered. 

"Thank you, Arthur!" I turned around and flashed him a cheeky smile and then began to lug my things up the staircase. 

Arthur vividly blushed. "Such a cute girl, that Alysa..." he muttered.

A/n: Done! Haha so Alysa has met Arthur! But she's yet to meet many others. You've may have realized Alysa is a whole different person on the inside, eh? Well she only shows that side of her to close friends haha. Until next time~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Roomates, Erogenous Zones, and Perverts; Oh my!**

I had finally brought all of my suitcases up the staircase, and I was hesitantly walking down the hallway looking at each door. _'21...22...23...24...Aha! Here we are, room 25.'_

__I opened the door with my key and walked inside, Lulu on my trail. There was a girl sitting on the edge of one of the beds. She looked of Mexican descent, with two dark brown braids tied with green ribbons and big chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a green dress that reached her knees with red trim and poofy, short sleeves.

She looked up from her book and her eyes land on me. "You must be my roomate, Alysa, ci?" she asked with a Mexican accent. 

"Yeah, I'm the representative of Antarctica, you?" I put my luggage next to the unoccupied bed. The room was painted a beige color, with a couple posters above her bed. There was a small wooden desk, which I assumed was mine. 

"My name is Isabell Lopez, representative of Mexico, it's nice to meet you," she smiled brightly and put out her hand. _'Wow...she has such pretty eyes...'_ I thought to myself. 

"Likewise," I smiled shyly and shook her hand. "Anyways, I should probably start unpacking." 

"Ah, ci, ci. Dinner starts at six, so you have two hours to kill," she informed me while going back to her book. I nodded and started unpack all of my things, while Lulu made himself comfy on the end of my bed.

**~Cafeteria; 6 PM~**

Isabell and I finally reached the cafeteria and before we went in, she told me this would be a good time to meet some new people. I agreed and said it was a good idea. I decided to leave Lulu in the room because he was sleeping heavily, and you don't want to be within 30 feet of him when he's woken up from a nap. I then went to open one of the double-doors but it wouldn't open. I tried pulling harder but no avail. 

Isabell sighed and pushed me away from the door. She pushed the door open with ease. "It says 'PUSH' right there..." she pointed out as she sweat-dropped and walked into the building. 

"Huh? O-oh..." I was blushing furiously. I hope Isabell was the only one to see that...how embarassing... 

I caught up to her and looked around the room. It was filled with students; some sitting at the tables, others in line to buy food, and a couple hanging out on the stage, chatting. "Hey Isabell, what's for dinner tonight?" I asked, looking at the Mexican girl as we headed to the line. 

"They're serving Italian food tonight," she replied. We got in line and I noticed some people in front of us. As I looked closer it was a group of three men, a tall uptight-looking blonde, a short asian, and a cute brunette with a curl of hair sticking out, and they had their bodies mostly turned away from us. 

"Germany! Germany! They're serving Italian food tonight! Isn't that great?" The cute one asked the blonde one, who I figured was the representative of Germany, as he jumped up and down, his curl mimicking his movements. 

The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "I know Italy, calm down, it's the twentieth time you've told me today!" He said in an irritated voice, trying to control his anger. 

"You should calm down Mr. Germany," the asain advised, monotoniously. The brunette's curl intrigued me so much that I wasn't even paying attention to their conversation anymore. My hand causiously made its way upward and Isabell gave me a weird look. Her eyes widened when she realized what I was about to do but it was too late. 

"A-ah!" the Italian gasped as my small fingers latched on to his curl. I tilted my head in confusion and curiously pulled at it and twirled it with my fingers. The young man kept making strange noises._ '...What the hell?'  
><em> 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" the German yelled at the top of his lungs and his face went red, causing the whole room to go quiet. I looked up innocently. 

"Um, well...his hair intrigued me...I've never seen a strand of hair stick out like that," I answered quietly, letting go of the curl, recieving a small whimper from the Italian. 

The German sighed once again "Just don't do it again...Hey you don't look familliar, are you new?" he asked looking me up and down. 

"O-oh! Yes, I'm Alysa, also known as Antarctica," I answered as whispers erupted all around the room. I ignored them. 

"Is that so? Well, I'm Ludwig, representative of Germany. This is Italy, or Feliciano Vargas," Ludwig pointed to the cute Italian "and this is Kiku Honda, or Japan." he said and motioned to the Japanese man. 

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you." I said politely. A moment or two passed "Not to be rude, but why did Feliciano react like that when I pulled his curl?" I asked him causing Isabell to chuckle. 

"Oh, um...er... you could say it's a sensitive spot for him..." he answered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head and looking away. I tilted my head in confusion. 

"So he's, like, ticklish there or something?" I asked as a slightly evil smile formed on my lips. Ludwig sweat-dropped and exhaled. 

"...You could say that..." he replied. I noticed that Feliciano was blushing. Weird...

**XxXxXxX**

After that mishap, Isabell and I got our food and she invited me to sit at her table. I gratefully agreed, because I was so nervous about sitting alone at meals before I came here. We walked to the other side of the cafeteria and approached a table, which had a couple guys sitting there. 

"Hey guys, this is Alysa, or Antarctica. She's new." She informed them while sitting down in an empty seat. I quickly sat down next to her. 

"Dude! I think everyone here knows that already! Haha did you see Germany's face? He looked so pissed!" An energetic man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes with glasses. "I'm America! Also known as the great hero, Alfred!" Alfred grinned widely. Wow, this guy is sure obnoxious. He's kind of cute, though... 

I blushed of embarassment. I guess the whole school knows me now and I haven't even been here for 24 hours yet. A couple of other Latin American countries sitting at the table introduced themselves. 

Alfred then continued to explain how his country could send burgers and sodas to the hungry people to solve World Hunger. 

"Alfred, not even starving people would want to eat that crap you call food!" Isabell yelled at the loud country. _'Wow I didn't know she had an angry side...'  
><em> 

A moment later, I noticed a guy that didn't introduce himself yet. "Isabell, who's that?" I whispered to my roomate and motioned to the quiet country that was holding a small Polar Bear, who had blonde hair; kind of like Alfred's, but longer, and had blue eyes with glasses. 

"Oh, that's Canada. He doesn't talk much." She simply answered, going back to her food. I rolled my eyes._ 'Pfft, thank you Captian Obvious...'_

"Hi, I'm Alysa, who are you?" I asked stretching my hand over the table for him to shake it. He looked up and he looked really shocked. 

"Y-you can see me?" A very suprised Canada asked me as he pet the bear in his arms. 

"Well of course I can, silly. I'm not blind!" I said jokingly and smiled. He blushed and frantically shook my hand. 

"It's just that people usually don't notice me." he explained, "I'm Matthew Williams, representative of Canada by the way." 

"Oh okay. Who's that in your arms?" I asked gesturing to the adorable Polar Bear. I seriously want to glomp that thing to death. Well, maybe not to death, but you know what I mean. 

"This is Kumajiro! He's my Polar Bear!" he held Kumajiro closer as he introduced his fluffy pet. 

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked the man holding him. 

... 

"I'm Canada! You're owner!" he cryed wearily. I chuckled with a smile, _'They're so cute together!'_

**XxXxXxX**

Once Isabell and I were basically finished with our food, we were about to get up and return our trays. The food was quite delicious, I must say. "You ready to put away your tray?" Isabell asked, rising from her seat while grabbing her tray. 

"Yup!" I responded happily. I was in a good mood because of the food. As I got up I felt an unfamiliar pressure on my butt. "Huh?" I said while tilting my head. 

Suddenly, there was a presence next to my ear. "You wanna see my five meters?" a cocky **(no pun intended) **voice whispered into my ear and I shivered. 

I felt the blood rush to my face as I clenched my fists. I was not in a good mood anymore.

**XxXxXxX**

**A/N: Alysa has encountered one of the perverts at IHSC! You can probably easily guess who it is but if you leave a review with who the pervert is, I'll give you a shout-out in the next chapter :) Please feel free to give me constructive critisism! Until next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

...What. the. FUCK! I turned around to face the one who was responsible for groping my butt and kneed him where the sun don't shine. My right eye started twitching in anger. I can't lie, he looked kind of hot and I felt a bit bad for him, but he deserved it for touching me. The albino fell to the ground, while clutching his crotch. I smiled triumphantly. The room went silent for the second time that day.

"BITCH! Arggh.." he moaned, lying on the ceramic floor. I stuck my tounge out at him.

"DUDE! That was so badass! You should be my heroic sidekick!" Alfred laughed, raising his fist into the air and grinned. I rubbed the back of my neck and lightly blushed.

"Umm, okay...I guess, but it was just natural instinct." I said modstley. The albino finally recovered and stood up, with a weak smirk on his face.

"Not bad, birdie. I'm the awesome Prussia, and I've heard you're Antarctica. Well, see you around, kesesese!" Prussia said, before winking and striding off to his table, which consisted of a Frenchman and a Spaniard. I pouted and blushed, while looking away and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Whatever...damn bastard..." I mumbled. "Okay, Isabell, let's take our trays back" I said turning to my friend who was holding back her laughter. "What?" I snapped.

She coughed. "It's nothing, it justs that you blush alot..." she giggled.

"Shut up! I do not!" I huffed and stuck my nose in the air.

"You're doing it again..." she snickered.

"Alright, alright, let's return our trays." she said while I followed her, trying to regain my composure after an interesting dinner.

**XxXxXxX **

We had finally gotten to our rooms, when I saw that Lulu had woken up and was hungry, so I tossed him a fish, one of the many I had packed. I layed on my bed thinking about the day.

When I got here, I was escorted by Arthur, then I met my roomate, Isabell, and then I met the Axis Powers, next I met America and Canada, to eventually be groped by the self-proclaimed 'awesome' Prussia. At least I know some people now...

"Pretty eventful day, ci?" Isabell said, laying on her side on her bed, facing towards me, her elbow supporting her head. She smiled. I sighed.

"I guess so." I replied, petting Lulu on the head.

"I can see some guys have taken an interest in you," she giggled. "Just don't let Prussia invade you're vital regions, amiga." She shuddered.

"Pfft, I won't let that perv come within ten feet of me..." I trailed off, muttering about how much I hated that, excuse my French, shit-pickle. You might want to know that I'll be cursing alot, just a heads up.

She laughed. "Well, we have classes tomorrow, breakfast is at 7:30, and classes starts at nine."

"Great, I have to wake up early," I said, rolling my eyes. "Oh wait! Do we have any classes together?" I asked grabbing my schedule off of my desk. We compared schedules and found out that we both had Negotiation Skills and also Making Allies together.

"Yay!" I exclaimed happily and hugged the Mexican country.

"Hmm, you've changed alot since I first met you earlier today," Isabell mused, now cross-legged on her bed. I titlted my head in confusion.

"Like, your personality shows much more now."

"Ooh, yeah," I nodded my head, understanding what she meant, "I'm just shy around people I don't know very well, I guess..."

"Ah, I get it. Well I'm gonna go take a shower. You should probably take one too," she suggested, while getting her stuff for the shower and heading to the showers.

_'Hmm, she's right, I'll take one she gets back...' _I thought as I put in my earbuds to the Ipod Big Brother gave me as a present. He loaded some songs on it that he said were 'popular' in the US. I started listening to them.

"Why do they all sound like robots?"

**XxXxXxX **

Isabell had gotten back around 8, so I gathered my tolietries and made my way through the hall, finally entering the shower-room.

I picked the shower at the very end, got in, and closed the curtain. I undressed myself and hung my clothes and towel on the curtain railing. I turned on the water to cold and made a sigh of content as the familiar tempurature covered my body.

Now I'm pretty sure you guys don't need to know how my shower went, but lets just say there was alot of angst about my boob size. God, why do they have to be so small?

Anyway, after I finished my shower, I went to the mirrors and washed my face, brushed my teeth, normal nightly rituals. I was in my fuzzy blue towel while I carried my clothes and toiletries as I rushed to room 25.

I opened the unlocked door and walked inside. I saw Isabell reading a book on her bed and I greeted her. "Hey Isabell, what's up?" I asked placing my things down on my desk. I grabbed some soccer shorts and a loose fitting navy blue t-shirt out of my dresser.

"Just reading, amiga." she said, closing her book, using her thumb as a place marker. I quickly changed into my pajamas and plopped onto the end of Isabell's bed. I grinned.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and putting her book down. I giggled,

"Do you like anybody?" I asked, leaning toward her in a playful manner. She blushed furiously. This is gonna be good.

"Where did that come from?" she asked, shocked at my random question. "A-and no way in hell!" Isabell yelled. I could tell she was lying.

"Aw, c'mon! Of course you do!" I laughed as I brushed my wet hair. She sighed, giving in.

"Alright, I do like someone here..." she admitted reluctantly. I smirked in victory.

"Soo, who is it then?" I urged, holding her left forearm in anticipation.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked expectantly into the dark brown eyes of my new friend. I had never really had an experience like this; talking with other girls about boys or crushes. Big brother was the only person I really ever talked to, but it seemed as if he wasn't interested in that kind of stuff. Go figure...

"Umm, well...IlikeGermay!" The words flew out of her mouth faster than Italy runs when he is being invaded. She blushed deeply, holding her face in her hands, while buried in her lap.

"What?" I asked, snickering. I already knew who she had said, but I want to hear it again. I'm so evil sometimes

.  
>"A-ah, I...um I like G-germany..." she stuttered, now looking me in the eyes, shyly. I smirked.<br>"That wasn't too hard, was it now?" That earned me a glare. I giggled.

"Soo, who do you like then?" I was her turn to smirk. I I made an embarassed noise.

"Umm, no one yet..." I said, fiddling with my hands. She sighed.

"Not even _anybody_ you think is kind of cute?" she questioned, putting an emphasis on anybody.

"Fine, I think a guy is cute..." I said, preparing for an ass-whooping from the tempremental country. I sighed and then cleared my throat. "America." I said averting my gaze.

"The fuck?" she yelled, bewildered. "The obnoxious one?"

"Ehehe"," I awkwardly laughed as I rubbed the back of my neck. "It's just a crush. Nothing big..."

"Whatever, you crazy bitch," I yelled in protest. "You should get to bed soon, 'kay?" she reminded me as I got off of her bed.

"Alright, mom." I chuckled and got into my own bed. I stroked Lulu's soft feathers and pulled the covers over me. "Night Isabell."

"Good night, amiga." She said, turning of the lamp by her bed. I sighed. Time to get some sleep...

**XxXxXxX**

****I unpleasently woke up to the shreiking of my alarm clock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS-oh..." I jumped up, as I realized it was just my alarm clock, and then turned it off. It was seven in the morning and I was really not looking foward to school.

Isabell groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, Good morning, Alysa." she said getting up, yawning in the process

.  
>"Morning." I got dressed in my usual clothes, as Isabell did too.<p>

"So, how did you sleep?" She asked, slipping the flowy dress over her body.

"Good, i guess..." I said softly. I could really use some more sleep, and that bed looks _really _inviting.

"Ahem, don't you mean_'well'_?" she corrected, gathering her books

.  
>"Pfft, whatever," I said also getting my things together. "What time is it?"<p>

"Seven fifteen, so we should get going soon, ci?" she answered, turning towards me. I nodded

.  
>"Yay! Breakfast, my favorite meal~!" I cheered, while Isabell had an amused look on her face<p>

.  
>"Okay then, we should start going now." she said looking at her watch. I nodded and we exited the female dorm<strong>.<strong>

**XxXxXxX **

****We had arrived at the cafeteria and had gotten in line. Coincedentally, the Axis Powers were in front of us again. I smirked as a plan formed in my head.

"Hey Germany!" I greeted. He turned around and sighed.

"Oh, it is you, Alysa, correct? " He asked, keeping a straight face.

"Yeah, so I was wondering..." I started, "Do you like anyone?" I smiled devilishly as Isabell face-palmed.

"VAT? No! Vy vud you say vat?" He asked, blsuhing furiously. Oh, no doubt he likes someone, but I'll find out later...

"Nevermind~!" I smiled and pulled Feli's curl. He gasped and I giggled.

"DON'T DO VAT!" Germany shouted and some people started to stare. Isabell sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, fine..." I said, turning around to Isabell. The Axis powers went back to what they were doing and Isabell punched me. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" she yelled, a slight blush still visible on her cheeks. I chuckled and then looked at the menu for breakfast.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted, shaking Isabell by her shoulders.

"What is it?" she yelled back. I let go of her and put my hands in the air.

"THEY. HAVE. BACON!" I exclaimed, as I jumped up and down. Isabell rolled her eyes, but still had a smile on her face.

"This is going to be a _long _day."

**XxXxXxX**

****We had gotten our food (well just bacon for me) and we sat down at the same place as yesterday. "Hey America, Canada." I said shoving a piece of crispy bacon in my mouth.

"DUDE! Gimme some!" America yelled, reaching over the table and snatching up a slice. I pouted, but continued eating. "Yo my peeps! Let's see if we have any classes together!" He exclaimed.

Isabell, Matthew, and I nodded as we took our schedules out of our bags and handed them to him. He looked them over for a couple minutes. "SWEET! I have Negotiation skills with Alysa and Isabel, Foods with Canada, and Language with Alysa!" I blushed. He was going to be in in two of my classes? Oh lord.

He gave us our schedules back, then started digging into one of those disgustingly greasy breakfast burgers from McDonalds. I mean, I can deal with the normal burgers, but the breakfast ones are gross.

All of a sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me with my face stuffed with bacon. "Huh?" I said, muffled because of my full mouth. It was Prussia and his two friends from yesterday! I quickly swallowed.

Oh my god, they're so se-"Hey birdie!" he said with a smirk plastered on his face. "These are my friends France, and Spain." he motioned to the Frenchman and the Spaniard.

"Ohohon~ Bonjour, mon cheri. Je mapple Francis Bonnefoy." he grabbed my hand and kissed it charmingly. I blushed and pulled away.

"Hola chica!" a sun-shiney man beamed shaking my hand. "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." he winked, as my blushed deepened.

"She really is cuter close up!" Francis commented, stroking his stubbley chin. Antonio nodded in agreement. I scowled.

"Um, aren't you a bit old to be in highschool, Francis?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked horrified.

"Non, non, non! I am just the right age, cheri~!" he laughed nervously. I was still suspicious

.  
>"Anyways, the awesome me and these less-awesome people make up a trio known as, The Bad Friends Trio!" He gave a lopsided grin and hung his arms over his friends shoulders. "You'll be seeing alot of us, birdie~!"<p>

"Adios, chica!"

"Au revoir~!"

The trio left to their own table and sat down. They then continued to check out girls while eating their food.

"You should stay away from those guys, Alysa." Alfred began. "They're only up to no good." He frowned

.  
>I gulped. "Yeah...I bet..."<p>

**XxXxXxX**


End file.
